The Black Fae
by Blood Brandy
Summary: Running an evil, dark organization can be taxing, and who helps Maleficent? Pete? Oh, no, meet the evil sorceresses right hand man...


_**Disclaimer: I own neither Disney, nor the Harry Potter franchise, I make no money from this.**_

**The Black-Fae**

"**You've failed me again, you fool!"** A voice roared through the hidden tower, its force shaking dust from the rafters.

"Bu-bu-but Malificent, it wasn't my fault, those punks showed up, a-and the key, a-and the old-me and-"

"SILENCE!" The dark fairy yelled, green flames growing behind her as she bit down her anger, "I have had enough of your excuses, you buffoon. Leave my sight, or I swear I'll tear out your heart myself!"

Turning quickly, the large anthropomorphic cat ran out of the room, barely avoiding a fireball that scorched the ground behind him.

Now alone in the room, the dark fairy breathed deeply, letting her anger at Pete's incompetence die down a little. Turning on her heel, she left the room, soon arriving in her private chambers. Sitting in a chair, she stared into the room's hearth, letting her mind wander as she watched the dance of the flames. The tower was her old home and, while certainly adequate in the past, it lacked the resources she had grown used to in Hallow Bastion, the walls upon walls of books, the labs, all currently lost to her because of that cursed brat and his key.

Just as her anger began to rise again, evident by the flames of the hearth starting to gain an emerald hue, she felt a rush of air upon her scalp as her headdress suddenly disappeared, freeing her pitch black, shoulder length hair. She needn't even wonder how, she knew the answer once the fingers began to massage her scalp, then move to rub her neck then down to rub her shoulders, the evil mage let out an uncharacteristic sigh as she relaxed, melting into the hands of the one behind her as they leaned in close to her ear.

"I've missed you, love," the man whispered into her ear.

Maleficent turned to see the handsome young face she had so missed, not that she would admit it aloud outside the privacy of her room. As she looked into his eyes, he swooped in, capturing her lips with his own. Lost in the passion of the kiss, it took her a moment to realize when he had pulled away. Looking into his bespectacled green eyes, she tentatively reached a hand towards his cheek…

…And slapped him across the face.

"That," she began, "Was for not being here to greet me when I was restored."

Instead of looking shocked or hurt, he flashed a cheeky grin, "Ah, but you were restored. The preparations took a while, love, and the plan hinged on those three doing the work with the old codger Yen Sid not knowing until it was too late, which is why Diablo had to make the delivery alone, he'd have sensed me in a second," The young man explained, motioning to the sorceresses' familiar on his perch in the corner, "Besides," he continued, "I've been busy, looking for new talent," with a wave of his hand he produced a small stack of photo's and a similar stack of folders, handing the former to Maleficent.

Leafing through the pictures, Maleficent noted something, "I notice most of these are women."

Her cohort chuckled, "Well, you did complain about the metaphorical pissing contests of the old group," He grimaced a bit, "At least I hope they were metaphorical. And you seemed to like having someone like Ursula around for girl talk, or at least as close as you get to girl talk."

The evil fairy simply stared before raising an eyebrow, "And I suppose it has nothing to do with your perverse nature?"

The young man almost looked offended, "I may have learned some things from my godfather, but unlike him, I _can_ think with the head on my shoulders and not twinxt my legs. I checked these people because they have power and a disposition to aid our cause.", but as her stare continued, he soon broke down and chuckled sheepishly, "Well, not mostly because of that." He grinned, "Besides, I thought you enjoyed my perverse nature, Love."

Maleficent sighed, rising from her seat and walking across the room, disappearing behind a dressing screen "What did you find?"

Opening his folders, the man began, "Well, first I found a world in a swap land called Louisiana. Nobody really of note, there was an old, blind woman, but just a glance at her tells that we'd get no help from her, she sensed me coming a mile away and near burned my hair off," He sighed, running a hand through his own unruly black hair, "Other than her, there is a Voodoo man, and there is certainly darkness in his heart, but his heart is weak and the man is pretty much useless, constantly in fear of the spirits he gets his power from. He'd probably lose himself to the darkness within a day.

"Next was a desert world. I, unfortunately, wasn't able to learn much, the main city is protected by three balls of gold that seem to have power similar to the cornerstone of light."

He heard the evil witch growl, "Another such thorn in my side?"

"Yes and no," The man explained, "The balls only repel a serious threat, and even then if all three are in place on the city's tallest tower. If one is gone, the power should be greatly reduced, and if all three are removed, even if just taken from their spire, they're useless. There is a serious possibility for an ally in the one known simply as King One-Eye. He's got an army and war machine like few would ever see, our only real worry would be if he decided he didn't like sharing power, which is very possible. Aside from that, there is a young woman, a princess with a very pure heart, but given that the key-blade kid locked the keyhole of darkness, I'm not sure if creating one with new princesses will be of any good. There is a so called 'wizard' in the royal court, but he seems like a far weaker knockoff of Jafar, not really worth mention."

Moving to another folder, he smiled, "Speaking of Jafar, I did a bit of exploring in his world. There is a sorcerer with some serious power, way stronger than Jafar, but he'd slip a dagger between our ribs if we aren't careful. But the other makes them both look like kittens and, if we work things right, she could be a pretty good ally."

"But, I've saved the best for last," He said, pulling out a new folder and flicking a picture over the screen, just as an elegant green hand snatched it from the air, "A young witch on the teetering point, she could go either way, but the seed of darkness is deep in her heart. Betrayed by her friends, her sister killed because of it," He crooned in a sappy, melodramatic way, "All she needs is a bit of a…push, a new mentor, someone she could look up to," He paused for a moment, "And with such a similar, lovely complexion, you could be mistaken for sisters."

"Hmm," He heard from behind the screen, "This could have possibilities." A little rustling came from behind the screen, "But it can wait until tomorrow," She came around…

The man's jaw dropped as he saw her, thigh high boots, black lace and corset, a smoky, lusty look as she raised her hand in a 'come hither' motion.

"Come, Harry, my bed has been empty for so long, and I could use some help keeping warm on a night such as this." And with that, she turned on a stiletto heel, walking slowly into her bed-chamber, knowing her lovers eyes were locked on her derriere as she walked away.

As the dark fae left the room, Harry, with a devilish grin, turned to Diablo, "Hedwig's in the belfry," was all he said before dashing into the next room, slamming the door behind him.

The raven didn't waste a second in mimicking him, zooming out the window as he made his way to the belfry.

For the rest of the night, sounds and groans filled the darkness of the tower. Luckily there was no-one else in the tower.

8888

Pete groaned as he slammed an empty tankard down, wondering what to do next. He really could only hope the boss-man would keep Maleficent from booting him out, because he had nowhere else to go. It wasn't his fault he'd had some bad luck lately, and that keyblade-punk wasn't any help. He'd done lots of good work before, heck he was building up the heartless while those other losers got their butts handed to them.

"Need a refill?"

Pete looked up and was speechless; she was a vision of beauty a tall, curvy cat with swept up red hair.

"Hey, big guy, do you need a refill?"

"Oh, oh, yeah," Pete said, sheepishly holding his empty tankard to the barmaid, "P-please."

Watching her go to the tap, Pete swallowed a lump in his throat before speaking, "S-so, are you, uh, doing anything later?"

Releasing the tap, she turned sharply, eyeing a suddenly very nervous Pete. After seeming to stare right to his heart for a moment, she asked, "What's your name?"

"P-Pete."

"I'm Peg," The redhead replied, setting his drink on the bar, "And I get off in three hours…" Then she turned and walked down the bar to serve another customer.

Pete lifted his drink to hide his grin, "Well, whadd'ya know, my luck's turning around."

_**A.N. A one-shot written in response to WhiteTigerWolf's "Dark Fairy Challenge" as seen on his forums. If anyone wants to build on this, let me know please. Basically, Harry is a scout in new worlds, searching for allies kinda like Pete does, but is a powerful opponent. I might add a bit more to it later, but we'll see.**_

_**And before anyone complains about it, go to deviant art, search for maleficent and tell me she can't look sexy. The internet has polluted my brain to that point.**_


End file.
